Nickname
by Neemarishima
Summary: Setidaknya memberikan julukan untuk Haibara Ai tidak serumit mengartikan tiap tindakannya / kumpulan drabble semi-canon.


**Nickname**

Neemarishima © 2016  
Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

drabble semi-canon, OOC, ending… hmm… silahkan berkomentar sendiri wkwk.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

Adalah salah satu hari membosankan lainnya ketika sosok baru itu muncul di depan kelas.

Murid pindahan dari Amerika, itu yang dikatakan wali kelasnya. Sementara sang gadis cilik berambut cokelat kemerahan yang menjadi objek terdiam. Kedua manik sang gadis cilik memandang lurus melewati kepala setiap orang, menolak bertatapan dengan siapapun. Air mukanya datar, bukan termasuk pilihan wajah yang akan dikeluarkan seorang murid baru. Ketika akhirnya ia diizinkan memilih tempat duduk, sepersekian detik berikutnya manik biru itu bertumbuk denganku, seakan sudah tahu sejak awal lokasiku. Berikutnya ia telah berjalan dan duduk di sampingku, mengisi kekosongannya.

"Tidak keberatan, kan?"

Dan hari itu pun berlalu hampir sama diamnya setelah aku mengiyakan kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkan sang gadis baru.

.

 ** _[The Cold-Transferred Girl]_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang gadis baru terisak.

Aku tidak tahu cara mendiamkan seorang gadis yang menangis dan lebih tidak ingin mengatakan apapun saat ini. Lelah. Dan ingin mendinginkan kepalaku setelah hari yang melelahkan.

Hampir-hampir aku berbelok setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan seadanya ketika sang gadis baru tiba-tiba mendongak, menatap penuh pada mataku dan dengan lancarnya membeberkan semua kenyataan yang dikuburnya dalam wujud anak usia 7 tahun. Dia….

"Siapa kau _sebenarnya_?"

Senyum setengah menghiasi wajah tanpa emosinya.

"Sherry."

.

 ** _[The Girl Made of Lies]_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaan senang lantaran berhasil memecahkan kasus meluap dalam diriku, senyum masih setia tersungging di bibirku. Ketika suara asing itu muncul.

"Kenapa…"

Selama beberapa saat aku tidak yakin pemilik dari suara itu adalah orang yang selama seharian bertingkah dingin tapi kemudian mata biru gelapnya bertumbuk denganku. Suara keputusasaan itu memang miliknya.

"Jika kau memang sehebat itu maka Kakak – KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENYELEMATKANNYA?!"

Berikutnya wajah datar itu hancur, digantikan oleh wajah penuh kesedihan. Gadis itu benar-benar menangis sembari bersimpuh memegangi bajuku.

Untuk pertama kali menunjukkan wajah aslinya dan untuk pertama kali aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

.

 ** _[The Girl Who Cried]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Gadis berbaju hitam disini."

Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah datar.

Lagi, gadis itu mengatakan hal aneh. Bukan berarti setiap ucapannya dalam keadaan biasa termasuk 'normal'. Masalahnya setiap dia berucap selalu terdengar misterius. Gadis itu jarang melibatkan diri dalam konversasi, setiap terlibat malah menimbulkan pertanyaan. Sudah cukup menjadi teka-teki untukku dan hanya akan menjadi masalah lain kalau tiga anak itu juga mendengarnya. Untungnya kelebihan berbicara anehnya itu dapat diarahkan untuk hal yang lebih bermanfaat, seperti membantu dalam kasus-kasus yang terjadi di sekitar kami–atau di sekitarku, mengikuti penolakan sinis gadis itu. Ia memang tidak bisa berhenti mengejekku, kan?

.

 ** _[Mysterious Girl]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Aku tahu, dia adalah seorang ilmuwan yang keluar dari organisasi hitam dan menjadi orang yang paling dicari. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar menyangka orang-orang itu serius memburunya, dengan cara-cara yang menimbulkan banyak perhatian, tidak peduli risiko apapun yang mungkin diakibatkan.

Keingintahuanku kembali membuat jurang mematikan untuk orang disekitarku. Membawanya berhadapan dengan mimpi buruknya. Peristiwa hari itu membuatku sadar: aku harus meruntuhkan mereka dan membuatnya bebas.

.

 ** _[The Traitor]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dia memang seketus itu. Dia memang selalu tampak se-masa-bodoh itu. Mungkin itu yang membuatku menyalahartikan tiap pandangnya, mungkin itu yang membuatku merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh. Anggota organisasi itu ada disana. Dia merasakannya dan ingin mengakhiri semua ketakutan dan teror dengan mengorbankan diri.

Tidak akan kubiarkan.

Karena aku tahu begitu mata kami bertemu. Aku akan melindunginya.

Dia… memang orang yang serapuh itu.

.

 ** _[The Fragile One]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ada banyak panggilan yang kubuat untuk gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu. Seiring waktu yang kami habiskan bersama, julukan-julukan itu terus keluar dan berganti setiap saat. Tidak ada nama yang benar-benar kupakai untuk menyebutnya, selalu berubah seiring karakternya saat itu. Perubahan sikap yang tidak dapat kutebak seiring aku mengamatinya. Rasanya tidak pernah sama.

Mungkin itu yang membuatku tidak pernah bosan memberikannya berbagai julukan.

.

 ** _[The Evil-Eyed Yawned Girl; Scary Girl; Lazy Queen; The One Who Pretended to be Strong]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Satu julukan melintas dalam kepalaku ketika aku melihatnya. Julukan yang terdengar tidak penting dan bodoh mengingat pekerjaannya dulu adalah seorang ilmuwan, yang hasil kerjanya pun masih dapat _kulihat_ sampai sekarang. Tapi selagi aku memikirkannya... untuk sekali itu… ia terlihat berbeda. Bukankah aku sudah sering melihatnya menyadari sesuatu lebih dulu dariku lalu bertukar pikiran bersamanya? Bukankah seharusnya hal seperti seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan lain?

Ah, mungkin cuaca hari ini memang sepanas itu.

.

 ** _[The Clever Girl]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tunggu. Ada apa dengan otakku?

Oh. Sudah berfungsi normal.

Baiklah, ia memang terlihat cantik dengan gaun biru malam itu, ditambah senyum yang jarang muncul dan tawa ringan itu. Segala yang tampak darinya sekarang membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari ia yang biasa. Mungkin perubahan itu yang membuatku terus menatapnya. Mataku tak dapat meninggalkannya.

...sejak kapan ini terjadi?

.

 ** _[Beautiful Girl]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Liar]_**

 ** _._**

Sudah lama aku tahu. Sudah lama aku paham bahwa berbohong adalah salah satu caranya untuk menghindari kerumitan disekitarnya. Aku sudah terlalu hapal dengan tingkahnya, tapi tak lantas membuatku mengerti maksud dari tiap kebohongannya, tindakannya.

Aku tahu dia berbohong, tapi tidak mengerti kenapa dia menangis.

"Haibara, katakan padaku, bagian mana dari perkataanku yang membuatmu menangis."

Aku tidak suka melihat _mu_ menangis.

Mata jernih itu memicing, akan terlihat ratusan kali lebih menyeramkan kalau saja selaput bening itu berhenti beriak di matanya.

"Saraf kemanusiaanmu _memang_ mati, kan, Kudo?"

Aku menghela napas lelah, melepaskan cekalanku pada pundak mungil gadis ini, tapi sedetik kemudian membiarkan kepalaku bersandar pada pundaknya. Tidak ada perlawanan. Kami _lelah_. _Kami_ tahu itu.

"Jika memang sudah mati, aku akan membiarkan segalanya berjalan apa adanya. Jika memang sudah mati, aku tidak akan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjadi orang yang sama untuk sahabat kecilku. Jika memang sudah mati, aku tidak akan tahu kau sering menangis seorang diri. Tidak akan tersiksa ketika melihatmu, mengingatmu."

Aku kembali memandang dalam manik biru itu. Bertekad tidak akan membiarkannya melewatkan setiap perkataanku.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Tapi kalau kau belum tahu, Miyano Shiho, aku mencintaimu."

Saat berikutnya, aku terkejut ketika bibirku mengecap rasa manis bibir ranumnya.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Detektif. Nah, saraf kepekaanmu terbukti mati… Shinichi."

Aku hanya balas menyeringai dan seiring intensitas pertemuan bibir kami aku tahu sebutan apa yang kugunakan untuk gadis ini di kemudian hari. Kali ini tidak akan berganti tiap saatnya.

 _Shiho_.

.

.

.

 _ **-fin**_

* * *

Sepenggal kisah untuk OTP lain. Kapan kalian canon, nak? /slapped/


End file.
